


Christmas in July..Or June..

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin is suddenly in the Christmas spirit...despite it being the middle of summer..Sort of a "Drabble" (may have gotten carried away ajkdjskjk) based on a drawing I made.





	Christmas in July..Or June..

"Arin.." Dan says in an almost deadpan tone, just a hint of laughter in in his voice. Arin is trying to hold back his giggles. "What Dan?" "Arin, It's June." He says while looking up at the plastic red and green plant hanging in front of the entrance to the Grump room. Dan noticed it as he attempted to make his way in for a session. He also noticed the younger standing on the other side, blocking the entrance. "It's Christmas somewhere.." Dan laughs "No, actually it's not." Arin joins him. "Oh come on Dan! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Dan raises his scarred eyebrow. "Um, about six months away." Arin shoots him his signature puppy dog eyes that he knows Dan can't resist, even when pissed off or sad. Dan rolls his eyes in return. "Ok, fine.." Arin practically jumps for joy. "Yay!" Dan holds up his index finger. "Just one kiss, okay?" Arin nods while smiling, "That's all I ask." Dan looks around the space. "Let's go in the Grump room." No one is scheduled until later but better safe than sorry. Arin turns around and walks to the couch while Dan follows him, locking the door and pulling at the makeshift curtain in case any wandering eyes peak in. He looks at Arin who's patiently sitting on the couch, hands in his lap. He looks up and smiles. Dan takes a deep breath and walks over to him, he sits down, waiting for orders. "So..Uh how do you wann-MmF!" Arin reached over as Dan was talking and smashed their lips together. Dan's eyes widen his eyebrows shoot up. As soon at it started though, it was over. Arin pulling back with that same grin on his face except this time twice as large. Dan pouts. "That wasn't really a kiss seeing that I didn't even get to participate." Arin shrugs. "I figured you'd want it over as soon as possible. Dan eyebrows scrunch together but he tries to ignore Arin's comment. "I demand a refund." Arin laughs and nods. He slowly leans in and Dan decides to take the lead right under him, guiding him into the kiss. It was slow at first and was meant to be a short peck, but Dan couldn't stop. Arin's lips were so soft, he tasted so sweet, and Arin sure wasn't complaining. So that's how they ended with Dan on top of Arin, holding his wrists down and with his tongue in his mouth. Dan pulled away and panted. "Arin...if we don't stop now I won't be able to later. Arin's hair was messy, surrounding his face and his cheeks were dark pink shade. He looked so pretty. "I..I don't wanna stop." Dan sighed in relief. "Thank Fuck.." He leaned back in and they kissed like nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, if you want more leave kudos :) I'm a sucker for writing bout these boys


End file.
